This study will examine the feasibility of a discharge intervention using parent experts as supplemental support for parents of children (1-10 years of age) newly diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. Specific aims are to: 1) determine if implementing a transitional support system using parents of children with type 1 diabetes to make home and/or phone contact with mothers is feasible; 2) refine parent expert curriculum to meet support needs for mothers; 3) compare concern, stress, feelings of competence, sleep patterns, illness, and perception of access to resources, between mothers receiving the intervention to those sent home with traditional support during the first week post-discharge, 1 & 6 months after diagnosis; 4) compare metabolic control, outpatient visits, hospitalization and consultation calls, between children receiving the intervention vs. those receiving traditional support during the first week post-discharge, 1 & 6 months after diagnosis; and 5) describe the experience of the parent experts. A feasibility study is planned with a mixed method prospective and randomized controlled clinical trial design. A convenience sample of 40 mothers of children between the ages of 1 and 10 will be recruited from two regional diabetes centers. At each site, 20 mothers will be randomly assigned to either the experimental (n=10) or control (n=10) stratified by age to study parent concerns and support needs in developmental stages. The findings will be used to design future intervention support programs for mothers caring for children newly diagnosed with type 1 diabetes.